User blog:RealGameTime/Franchises Cost DOLLA DOLLA BILL yall and sucking Kirby
The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Minecraft * James Bond * Nexo Knights * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Stranger Things * Looney Tunes * The Angry Birds Movie * Ready Player One * Overwatch * Spaceballs * The Big Bang Theory * Men in Black * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Sherlock * LEGO Dimensions * Unikitty! * Ben 10 * Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory * Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Steven Universe * The GameTime Movie * Bravest Warriors * Super Mario * Seasonal * YouTubers * Power Rangers * The Smurfs * MonsterVerse * The Adventures of Tintin * Avatar * Despicable Me * Thunderbirds Are Go! * How to Train Your Dragon * Regular Show * Shrek * Discord * South Park * Fortnite * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part In LEGO Dimensions: Crossover, Kirby has the ability to copy another character's abilities with his Copy Ability. If Kirby swallows another Kirby, only damage is dealt, but if he swallows another Kirby that has a Copy Ability, it can be stolen. When Kirby copies an character, he will also bear a resemblance to that character, usually in the form of a hat which displays a prominent visual part of the character copied. When performing copied attacks, Kirby often mimics their voices or sounds as well as their poses, and uses the same weapons as their owners. Aside from the obvious range differences, copied attacks are functionally identical to the originals except where noted. Kirby can discard the ability at any time by holding down the B button, though he may also lose it when taking damage and will lose it if he is defeated. Also, anything spawned by the ability will vanish if Kirby loses it. LEGO Dimensions DC Comics * Batman (Mask) * Wonder Woman (Tiara) * Cyborg (Cyborg head part) * The Joker (White skin with Green hair) * Harley Quinn (White skin, mask, and jester hat) * Superman (Cape with hair) * Aquaman (Hair) * Bane (Mask) * Green Arrow (Hair and mask) * Supergirl (Hair and cape) The Lord of the Rings * Gandalf (Hat and beard) * Gollum (Gollum hat) * Legolas (Hair and ears) * Gimli (Helmet and beard) The LEGO Movie * Wyldstyle (Hair) * Emmet (Hair) * Bad Cop (Helmet and shades) * Benny (Helmet) * Unikitty (Horn and ears) Back to the Future * Marty McFly (Hair) * Doc Brown (Hair) The Simpsons * Homer Simpson (Yellow skin and hairine) * Bart Simpson (Yellow skin and Hair) * Krusty the Clown (White Skin, hair, nose) Portal 2 * Chell (Hair) Jurassic World * Owen (Hair, mustache and beard) * ACU (Hat) Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo (Ears and nose) * Shaggy (Hair and whiskers) Ninjago * Jay (Mask) * Nya (Mask) * Zane (Helmet) * Kai (Mask) * Cole (Mask) * Sensei Wu (Hat and beard) * Lloyd (Mask) Legends of Chima * Laval (Helmet and lion nose) * Cragger (Helmet and scar) * Eris (Helmet and beak) The Wizard of Oz * Wicked Witch (Hat and green skin) Doctor Who * The Doctor (Hair and wrinkles) * Cyberman (Robot mask) Ghostbusters * Peter Venkman (Hair) * Stay Puft (Hat) * Slimer (Slimer Hat) Midway Arcade * Gamer Kid (Hair) Ghostbusters (2016) * Abby Yates (Hair and glasses) Adventure Time * Finn (Hat) * Jake (Ears and nose) * Lumpy Space Princess (LSP Hat) * Marceline (hair) Mission: Impossible * Ethan Hunt (Hair, glasses and communicator) Harry Potter * Harry Potter (Hair, glasses and scar) * Lord Voldemort (White skin, wrinkles, and cape) The A-Team * B.A. Baracus (Hair) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Newt Scamander (Hair) * Tina Goldstein (Hat) Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog (Hair and ears) Gremlins * Gizmo (Hair and ears) * Stripe (Hair and Ears) E.T. the Extra Terrestrial * E.T. (E.T. Hat) The LEGO Batman Movie * Batgirl (Mask) * Robin (Hair and goggles) * Excalibur Batman (Mask) Knight Rider * Michael Knight (Hair) The Goonies * Sloth (Hair) LEGO City: Undercover * Chase McCain (Hair) Teen Titans Go! * Raven (Cloak) * Beast Boy (Green skin and Hair) * Starfire (Hair) The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom (Bow and hair) * Bubbles (Hair) * Buttercup (Hair) Beetlejuice * Betelgeuse (White skin and hair) RealGameTime's Customs Category:Blog posts